DRAGONS WRATH
by Datan-shi. okami
Summary: under heavy construction...just sample... will release full version soon..


HEY ALL THIS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE DON'T BE TO HARSH I USED TO BE DYSLEXIC

SO I DO STRUGGLE SO HERE WE GO HOPE ITS NOT TO CRAP..THIS IS A IDEA IV HAD

FOR A WHILE..

I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AN OCS

…..

PROLOGUE:

We start with seeing our hero lying in a pool of blood utterly broken as it is not his own

it's his first love or so he thought.

Earlier that night

Here we have our hero getting ready for his 2nd year anniversary as he looks in the

mirror his fixing his medium length black hair his green eyes that look almost as they

glowing so excited to see his love.

He then hears

the knock at the door so heads to greet his love

As he opens the door he smiles.

"Hey raven"greets his love with a hug and kiss.

"Hey babe how you been?"says raven as he looks at his love confused as she is smiling

at him yet that smile isn't reaching her eyes.

As she looks at him she says "sorry babe but there something i need to tell you" .

as she steps to the side his vision is blurred as a force slams into ravens face an he

stumbles back and his vision goes black

(RAVEN POV)

{W...WAA...WAAK…..WAKE...WAKE UP RAVEN!}

"Whos there?" i ask as i look around to see myself standing in a wasteland, i hear a  
growling behind me so i swing around an i see the most majestic sight of a beautiful  
green western dragon staring at me with pure amusement in its eyes as it hears me  
whisper beautiful..

"Who are you?..where am i?"i start asking in a panic as i get silenced by the dragons  
wings flap..

{as for who i am is not important now..you are in your mindscape currently as you  
have been knocked out by those devils and i don't want to see you die so i am offering  
you a you like to survive or would you like to die by the hand of your first  
love?}

"What do you mean devils?"i ask as i look at her

{your love as you call her is a devil who has been following you an keeping an eye on

me your sacred gear to see if i matured an you would become a threat so they could  
either recruit you as a slave or kill you.}

I was utterly shocked by that statement relising the last two years of my life was a  
pure lie.

As i look at my dragon i decide i shall live an never be played again.

"Im ready! Save me!"i shout to her.

{very well this will hurt i will turn your heart into a dragon's heart it will grant you the  
power but you shall lose all you know.}she states as her eyes glow an my world goes  
white.

3RD PERSON VIEW

As raven wakes up an ties to move he relieses his stuck an looks up to see his bound an hears his loves laugh.

"Ah finally you awake raven. Bout time sorry bout this but i need you to make a

decision now you see iv wasted two years on watching an faking our love with you

pathetic worm,an i can't take any more will you join me or will you die?"his love asked

As raven was about to answer he looked to the left an blood running cold as

he saw his parents lying in crumpled mass on the floor limbs at odd angles an two

devils standing over them laughing.

An thats when he heard his dragon whisper[its time raven you cannot let them go

unpunished for your parents death you shall become this worlds wrath.]

Raven then started laughing much to his love's confusing

"SHUT UP RAVEN"as she slaps him he looks up with glowing green eyes an smiles

showing his extended canines an her blood runs cold…

"KILL HIM NOW ITS TO LATE HURRY"as she shouts the other devils rush him as his

dragon takes over an snaps the binds..

Ravens pov

As my vision comes back all i see is blood the room covered in blood an parts of devils everywhere.

{i left your love for you to deal with its your choice she is dying its your choice if its

fast or slow}my dragon says as a green an black gauntlet appears on my right arm.

I look to my right an see my love or ex now as she stares at me with pure fear as i

stand in front of her i ask her:"why?why kill my parents if you wanted me?"

As she looks at me she says:"they were not your parents raven they were worms

stunting your growth..its not to late come with me..join me an we will rule the

underworld"

As i look at her in shock at finding out the people that raised me for 17 years weren't  
my parents i say back:"maybe so but they raised me an for that you will pay"

As i hear my gauntlet say:-DRAGONSBANE-.

An in my hand is beautiful green katana with two dragons entwined on the blade.

As she hears this she rushes me with what little energy she has left an it happens in a

flash.

CURRENT TIME

As im holding my love my sword deep in her chest i watch as her life leaves her eyes

an tears fall from her eyes an on her eyes as i relise my eyes are watering also.

I look around an relise i lost everything as i lay my love down an watch as my blade

disintegrates to particles.

I ask out loud "what now? What do i do?"

{now you live raven!we shall go to norway there a friend shall train you they owe me

that much}says my dragon.

…...AND CUT I HOPE THAT'S A GOOD PROLOGUE PLEASE R/R….HIS GONNA BE

WITH THE NORSE PANTHEON TO START WITH I NEED A BETA PLEASE..AND ANY

SUGGESTIONS OR COMMENTS JUST PM OR REVIEW….FLAMERS WILL BE IGNORED..

OUT


End file.
